ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Arrow
Tick Tock is the first issue of Green Arrow & Black Canary. Transcript The Issue begins with Green Arrow, Black Canary and other members of the Justice League fighting Starro the Conqueror. Soon the League ends up defeating Starro. Oliver then walks up to Superman. * Oliver: Hi… I have been thinking. * Superman: '''Yes Oliver? * '''Oliver: I have a company and a city to take care Of. Since I joined the Justice League, I barely had time to deal with my own life. I’m basically saying, I’m resigning. * Superman: '''Are you sure? the League will feel a little smaller without you. But if you're sure then I guess there's not much I can do. * '''Oliver: Positive. * Superman: I respect your opinion. See you, Oliver. We didn't know each other very long but I'll still miss you when you're gone. * Oliver: The feeling’s mutual. They shake as it cuts to three days later. Oliver and Dinah walk out of a plane, arriving back to Star City. Oliver begins adjusting his tie over and over. *'Dinah: '''What's wrong? *'Oliver: I think my tie is on too tight... She then adjusts it. * '''Dinah: Better? * Oliver: Yep. A lot of people are gonna be asking me questions about where I was. So how do you think I should dodge those questions? * Dinah: Lying exists for a reason. * Oliver: True. Oliver begins walking home and a group of reporters walks up to him. *'Reporter:' Mister Queen, where exactly where you all this time? *'Oliver: '''I was... trying to find El Dorado. Everyone goes quiet for a few seconds. *'Oliver (whispering to Dinah):' Do you think he bought it? *'Dinah (whispering to Oliver):' No, but good try. (To the reporter) He was joking. We both just went to Hawaii for vacation. Right, Oliver? *'Oliver:' Yeah. Any other questions? *'Reporter:' What's your opinion on the return of the criminal known as Clock King? *'Oliver:' ...What? *'Reporter:' You hadn’t heard? *'Oliver: No, what has he done so far? *'''Reporter: Blew up a clock tower and demanding the Green Arrow to return. *'Dinah: '''Well, let's hope he does huh? *'Oliver:' I get the feeling he will. After the interview, Oliver arrives back home. *'Oliver: Suit up now or later? *'Dinah: '''We don't even know where Billy is yet. *'Oliver: 'Who the hell is Billy? *'Dinah: 'Clock King. His real name is William. Didn't you know that? *'Oliver: Sorry that there’s more than one Billy! *'Dinah: '''I'm not judging you, no need to yell. *'Oliver: Sorry, but my life for three days has been nothing but flying back and forth and back and forth... I am jet lagged to hell right now, Dinah... *'''Dinah: That’s Fine. Oliver turns on the TV and begins making a drink while Dinah sits on a couch. *'Oliver:' ...So how's Larry? *'Dinah: '''Huh? *'Oliver: Larry, he's your... actually, just in case I'm not right, what's the name of your dad again? *'''Dinah: Is that important? *'Oliver:' Just trying to start a conversation. So, anything interesting on the news? She Finds a news report with a message from Clock King. *'Clock King:' This is a swift and simple message to Green Arrow. *'Dinah:' Holy crap, how'd you know he'd be on the news? *'Oliver:' I didn't. Things like this just kinda work out for me. *'Clock King:' I have two women held captive. If you don’t come on time, they will die. *'Oliver:' Don't worry, I'll be there... on time. *'Dinah: '''He just threatened to kill someone, you should be taking this seriously. *'Oliver: His name is Clock King, it's not my fault if his name sets up jokes really well. *'''Clock King: I’ll be waiting at the downtown clock tower. Toodles. The broadcast turns off. * Oliver: Let’s Go. Oliver pushes a button and the walls open up, revealing the Black Canary and Green Arrow costumes. *'Dinah: '...When the hell did you get those installed? *'Oliver:' You'd be surprised how many connections I had while in the League. They head. At the Clock Tower, Oliver and Dinah arrive and notice the two mentioned hostages. Dinah attempts to walk forward but Oliver stops her. *'Oliver: '''Don't go too close. There could be a bomb attached to a tripwire. *'Dinah:' That's not Tockman's style. *'Oliver: Well I wouldn't put it past him. Clock King then comes in clapping sarcastically. He then frees the “hostages”. * '''Clock King: Surprise! * Dinah: What the hell is-- * Oliver: '''Oh crap, the hostages where Tick and Tock... * '''Clock King: It is amazing to see you again, Mister Arrow! how long has it been exactly? A few months? * Dinah: '''I'm still slightly confused here... * '''Clock King: '''These two are my companions, Tick and Tock. They'll be helping you dig your own graves this evening. Oliver tries to shoot him, but he ends up catching it. He then throws it placing the arrow connecting Oliver to the wall. * '''Clock King: Let’s see who you are. He takes his mask off, revealing he is Oliver Queen. *'Clock King: '''What in the... Oliver Queen? why the hell are you dressed like Green Arrow? *'Oliver:' Not just dressed as. The real thing. *'Dinah: Why the hell did you admit it!? *'Oliver: '''Simple. Clock King isn't rich, isn't a computer hacker, nothing of the sort. Even if he knows he can do nothing with it. Isn't that right Billy? *'Clock King: Thank you, Oliver. Now phase one is complete. I’m letting you live for now. *'Oliver: '''Oh, you actually have a plan? I kinda thought you where the type of you to just rush into stuff and then maybe get lucky. *'Dinah: Regretting your choices yet? *'Oliver: '''Shut up and blast him, Canary! Tick Grabs a Gag and silences her. *'Oliver: 'Oh great... *Clock King: You know, I forgot how good it feels to actually win an encounter! this is amazing! *'Oliver: How? *'Clock King:' Let’s say, I evolved. Tick, Tock, it’s time to go. *'''Oliver: '''Okay, go ahead, but before that, sneak attack! Oliver pulls the arrow out and throws it at Clock King. He dodges And walks out.